hodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Styles
This is a very important part of a character since you can only change your style once every level, or at the Game Master’s discretion. A character’s style dictates two things: the method of attack and the type of damage you deal. There are two methods of attack, and seven types of damage that are split into two groups based on whether it is a Normal Attack or Special Attack. A style is written like this Melee (F). Melee is the Method of Attack, and the letter in parenthesis tells us the kind of damage that is dealt, in this case, its fire. A character may have two different styles in the instance that a player invests points into both NoA and SpA. In this case, one damage type must be a normal and the other style must have a special type of damage. Method of Attack When writing up a character you can either choose melee or range as your normal mode of attack. When using the alternative style you suffer a -4 to Normal Attack and Special Attack when attacking in this manner. Range attack is 2 through 10 squares away from your character; attacking beyond that causes you to suffer a -4 penalty to your Normal Attack and Special Attack. Damage Types There are seven damage types. Bludgeon, Pierce, and Slash damage are damage types that result from Normal Attacks, and Air, Earth, Fire, and Water damage are damage types that result from Special Attack. When using an alternative type of damage you suffer a -2 to Normal Attack and Special Attack when attacking in this manner, but this penalty does not stack with the penalty gained for changing your method of attack. '(B)Bludgeon- '''This type of damage is caused when you smash someone in the face with a bowling ball. Anything that crushes and breaks bone is classified as Bludgeon Damage. '(P)Pierce- 'This type of damage is caused when you shoot someone with a bow. Anything that punctures is Pierce Damage. '(S)Slash- 'This type of damage is done by a sword’s edge and chainsaws. Anything that cuts at a person is Slash damage. '(A)Air- 'This type of damage is caused when you force push someone into a tree. You can also cause Air damage by throwing lightning into someone’s face. '(E)Earth- 'This type of damage is caused when you manipulate the ground to skewer the opponent. You can also cause Earth damage by poisoning a person’s dinner. '(F)Fire- 'This type of damage is caused when you set off plastic explosives. You can also cause Fire damage with dark necrotic energy that consumes the life out of a target. '(W)Water-''' This type of damage is caused by ripping a person’s blood out of their body. You can also cause water damage by using holy energy to over-energize the target Variant Styles Now the styles listed above are part of the original Hodge ruleset created by Caleb Engelke, but there will be many more created by Game Masters in order to better fit the Hodge ruleset into their world. The Variant Styles page is for those rules.